


And They All Lived....

by everystareverywhere



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Captain Swan wedding, F/M, Someone going to the chapel...., Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 10:26:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10695105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everystareverywhere/pseuds/everystareverywhere
Summary: Emma and Killian's wedding day





	And They All Lived....

**Author's Note:**

> This is really not spoilers, since I have absolutely no idea how they are going to actually handle the wedding itself. This is based off of my own thoughts (and dreams). 
> 
>  
> 
> I don't own anything. I'm a teacher, so please don't sue. I have no money.

"You may now kiss the bride!"

Ten-year-old Emma Swan watched from high in her bed as her roommates (for a lack of a better term, but she guessed that's what they were essentially) pressed a Barbie, who was wrapped in toilet paper, and a Ken doll, wearing swimming shorts, together. The other girl, Jenny, even gave a big "Mwah!" sound as the plastic dolls unblinkingly collided.

The three other girls threw ripped up construction paper into the air and yelled excitedly for the fake bride and groom. "They now live Happily-Ever-After!"

"How do you know that?" Emma asked.

Margaret, one of her roommates, looked up at Emma with a tilt of her head. "What do you mean?"

"How do you know that they lived happily-ever-after? Maybe they got a divorce! Maybe they fight all the time! Maybe he drinks too much and she's out all the time and they have no money for food! How do you know that they are happy for the rest of their lives?"

"God, Emma, it's a fairy tale!" Jenny replied, giving attitude. "It's fake!"

"Why can't you let us believe that maybe someday everything will turn out alright?" Gabriella angrily asked. "Maybe one day we will all have families and have nice husbands who are nice to us and we can have the house with the kids and the stupid job that every one complains about. Why do you not believe that?"

Emma curled herself up in a ball, wrapping her arms around her legs which she had brought up to her chest. "Because it's never going to happen! Endings like that are made up by stupid writers who give people hope that someday their prince will come along and take away all their problems! Well guess what! I bet there are going to be problems the day after the wedding too!"

"God, Emma, your such a downer," Jenny replied, sweeping her hand to gather the ripped up pieces of paper.

"Yeah, what are you going to do when you meet your prince charming?" Margaret asked.

Emma scoffed. "Please. I'm never getting married."

 

~*~

 

**Twenty-Two Years Later**

 

Emma took a deep breath as she closed her eyes. She wasn't nervous, not really. She was excited. So excited. Her body was practically vibrating, she was so excited. She was glad the doors were closed, or she would have ran right through the doorway and up to the altar. There was absolutely nothing more that she wanted right now than to be by Killian's side.  

"Ready?"

Emma turned to her right where her father stood, tears already dwelling in his eyes. He was being so strong, but she knew that this moment meant just as much to him as it did to her. Probably more.

"More than ready. Is it time?"

"Just about," a voice from her left answered. Her mother stood there, a wet smile across her face. She carefully dapped her eyes before taking a deep breath. "When Henry comes back out, that's the signal that they're ready up there."

Emma wanted to ask if it was typical for the bride to be left waiting, not the groom, but before she could, Henry and Regina walked in.

"Everything is set," Regina said. "Just waiting for you."

"How does he look?" Emma asked. No one needed her to clarify on who specifically she was asking about.

"Happy," Henry answered. "He looks really happy."

Emma's smile couldn't be contained and it was a good thing her father grabbed her arm to lace through his, otherwise she would have busted through that door, traditions be damned.

They could hear the music starting up and Regina turned towards the door. She looked back at Emma with a smile before opening the door and walking down the aisle.

Henry turned towards the door too before remembering something. He went towards the side of the room and grabbed the fairy tale book, the one that started this whole mad, crazy, wonderful adventure. He smiled at Emma, who quickly reached out with her one arm and pulled him closer. With the book between them, it was a bit uncomfortable, but the sentiment was there. "I love you, kid."

"I know," he replied. He leaned back. "I love you too. I'm so happy for you, Mom. Really."

Emma wanted to kiss his cheek, but she didn't want her lipstick to stain his skin right before he walked down. She squeezed his shoulder instead before he turned around and opened the door to walk in.

Taking one more deep breath, Emma felt her mother grabbing her left arm and interlocking their arms. With her parents on each side, and Killian waiting at the end, Emma was never more ready for anything in her life.

"We can escape, you know," her father whispered. "Just leave right now."

Emma knew he was joking. Probably saw it in a movie or television show, the father telling his daughter that she could get away if she so wished. But Emma really had no desire to go back to how her life was before she met Killian.

Emma looked at her father. He looked so pleased, so happy. How far he has come too, when it came to his feelings towards Killian. How he tried to get Emma to go with Neal instead. Telling her how awful Killian was. _"He's a pirate, Emma!"_ he told her once, after Neverland, but before New York. _"He won't amount to anything!"_

Sometimes, it was good to be wrong.

"I want Killian" was Emma's response.

David nodded before gently knocking on the doors. The twin doors opened to reveal the rooftop that held their wedding. Pink curtains matched the setting sun so perfectly, it was almost like a fairy tale. _Probably because it was_ , Emma thought.

And there, down by the alter standing just in front of Archie, was Killian. Never did he look more regal than in his all black tuxedo. But Emma didn't notice the way his hair was styled, nor that he wore his hook instead of his fake hand (something they had argued about before she told him that she loved his hook because it's a part of him). All she noticed was his smile. He couldn't stop smiling, like he couldn't possibly believe this was happening to him. That this moment, a moment they were both sure would never ever happen, was indeed happening. Now. Here. In front of their family, in front of their friends. They were going to devote their lives to each other, pledge to each other and in front of everyone they knew that they loved each other and were going to stand next to each other forever and ever. Always.

Emma couldn't even remember walking down the aisle. It was the longest walk, but also the fastest, because then she was there, standing in front of him. And he winked at her, and gave a grin that reminded her of when they first met. The cocky bastard who was so sure of himself. The one who she rolled her eyes at but also checked out when she was sure he wasn't looking. She could not believe that he was the same man standing in front of her now.

"Who gives the bride away?" Archie asked.

"We do," her mother and father replied.

Snow kissed Emma's cheek through the veil before turning to stand next to Henry. David turned her to face him and he lifted her veil to kiss her on the cheek. Then, so quickly she almost missed it, he whispered, "I have the keys to the truck if you change your mind."

He lowered her veil before turning towards Killian. David patted him on the back before standing next to Snow.

Emma stepped forward and turned to face Killian. She knew he was handsome man. Has known it from the moment they met. It was hard not to, really. But never, in the years she has known him, has he ever looked more beautiful than he does in this moment. She has seen him as the villain, the one desperate to get revenge on his lost love. She has seen him not sure of where he would place himself. Not really a villain, but not quite the hero yet. She has seen him as the hero who would never give up on her, not even when she gave up on herself. She has seen him at his lowest point, when he thought he would never be able to became the man he always wanted to be. She has seen him sacrifice himself for her, for Henry, for the town. She has seen every part of him, and loves each part equally. For they all make up Killian Jones. But perhaps, seeing him as her husband will always be her favorite.

"The bride and groom have decided to write their own vows for each other. Killian?"

Archie stepped back as Killian cleared his throat and looked down. Looking back up in Emma's eyes, he said, "Emma. Swan. You and I...We did not have what one would call an easy childhood. Or even an easy life. We were both burned by those we loved and by...others as well. And home...Well, home had a different meaning to both of us. I read somewhere that home is not a place, but rather a person. And I remember thinking, 'How could home be a person?' And then I met you. And I knew. I knew it the moment you looked at me, the moment that you tied me to that tree." They both chuckled at that memory, from what seems like a lifetime ago. "I just didn't acknowledge it then. But I did later on." Tears gathered in his eyes, and Emma had to bite her lip to stop her own tears. "We were standing in Granny's Diner, actually, and you were with your family and you spoke about how you had to save the town. And I wanted to walk away. And you turned to me and you said, 'You can join us and be a part of something. Or you can do what you do best and be alone.' And I knew. I found my home. It was with you. You were the home I was always looking for. When I'm with you, I'm not lost anymore. Because I have you, and you will always have me. Because we found our homes in each other. And because of that, we will never, ever be alone again. Not even death can stop me from being by your side. I love you, Emma Swan. More than you will ever know."

Emma had to stop herself from kissing him. Instead, she held his hand tightly and squeezed. She mouthed, " _I love you too_ " back to him. And he smiled and gave a small laugh, like he couldn't believe it.

Archie turned to her. "Emma?"

She took a deep breath. "Killian. I never believed in fairy tales. I know that's so hard to believe, because I totally believed in them when we first met." They both chuckled before she continued. "But the idea of a happily-ever-after was so foreign to me it might as well have been in another language. That was just...It wasn't real. No one had a fairy tale life. Snow White and Prince Charming were nothing more than characters from a story." Emma turned to look at her parents, both beaming with happiness. "I was never more wrong about anything in my life." She turned back to Killian. "My life is fairy tale. And not because of who my parents are, or because I was born in the Enchanted Forest. My life is fairy tale because of you. You may not have been the 'prince charming' that women typically want in these stories, but I don't care. You are exactly the person I need. You lift me up, especially when I cannot find my legs to stand." Emma felt the tears gathering in her eyes, and knew that she was seconds away from bursting into happy tears. "You always, _always_ , believed in me. Even when you didn't know who I was. When we just met, you _trusted_ me. And when we get separated, we always find our way back to each other. Because you are my prince charming. You are the one I need. Without you, my story is not complete. You are part of my happily-ever-after. And I don't know what kind of person I would be without you. And I _never_ want to find out. Because you...You make my life complete. I love you, Killian Jones. My _pirate_."

Killian had to pull his hand away to wipe the tears from his eyes. Emma gave a small, wet laugh, and he copied it. Never in their lives were they happier than in this moment. And it was one that Emma knew she would hold very closely to her heart for the rest of her life.

"The rings," Archie said after a moment.

David jumped up and pulling two rings out of his pocket, gave one to Emma and one to Killian. When he sat down, Archie continued. "Killian, repeat after me: 'With this ring, I thee wed.'"

Killian gently took Emma's hand, and slid the silver band onto her ring finger as he said clearly, "With this ring, I thee wed."

Emma looked down at the ring on her finger, feeling like any moment she was going to wake up in that orphanage, thinking this whole thing was a colossal dream.   

"Emma, repeat after me: 'With this ring, I thee wed.'"

Emma took Killian's right hand and slid the silver band on his otherwise ringless hand. "With this ring, I thee wed."

"If anyone has any objections as to why these two should not be legally married, you either speak now or forever hold your peace." When no one said a word, Archie continued. "I now pronounce you man and wife. Killian, you may kiss the bride."

Emma half expected Killian to say something witty, like "Finally mate," but he didn't. Instead he took a step closer and lifted the veil without a word. Then, with one last smile, he lean down and kissed Emma like his life depended on it. Emma wrapped her arms around his shoulders and held on tightly, because in this town, who knew what was going to happen next. But she was certain of one thing: Killian Jones would never leave her side.

 

~*~

 

**Twenty-Two Years Earlier**

 

It was late, that Emma was certain of. But she couldn't help it. It was like they were calling to her.

Carefully pulling back her blankets, Emma, gently as she could, placed her feet on the carpet floor and stepped forward on her tiptoes. By the light of the moon and the nightlight, Emma grabbed the makeshift Barbie bride and Ken doll before taking them into the bathroom, the one place she might get some privacy.

Turning on the light, Emma sat on the toilet seat cover to fix Barbie's dress. It got ripped from the other girls playing with it and it needed to be fixed. No one would ever think that it was Emma who fixed it, because she didn't play with Barbies, especially when she was dressed up for her wedding. But what could Emma say? As much as she hated to admit it, she still held on to the hope that maybe...maybe...

Grabbing a band-aid, Emma got Barbie's dress to stick together before climbing into the bathtub. Clearly her throat, she placed Barbie and Ken upright on the edge of the tub and said, "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today..."

 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote Killian's vows so many times before finally settling on that one. I hope you liked it!


End file.
